


I've Got You

by MiladyPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Feels, John Whump, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft To The Rescue, Mycroft's Meddling, Sherlock Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/pseuds/MiladyPheonix
Summary: Post TLD Mycroft is a good brother, a manipulate bastard, but a good brother. No Rosie. Warning for: FEELS.





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Picfic from a stunning pic by Anotherwellkeptsecret. The original post comment was "I've got you"

He had been home from the hospital for two weeks but Sherlock was tired, sore, and just wanted some peace, however he had relapsed so everyone is annoyingly worried except him. At least Mycroft is finally leaving as he had gone down stairs to let his reliever in while Sherlock curled up on his chair in no mood for Molly’s endless autopsy photos, Greg’s endless cold cases, or even Mrs Hudson and her endless plates of food which he couldn’t keep down half the time anyway, withdrawal was horrible but he has been here before so why couldn’t they just leave him alone to suffer in peace.

He closed his eyes to deduce his next minder as his brother lead a man up the stairs but the tread was wrong for Lestrade, the weight was too light for John and the pace was all wrong too besides John still hated him. Possibly one of Mycroft’s minions but they all smoked, no doubt due to working for his brother and as the steps approached the smell invading his space was antiseptic not tobacco. Blood shot blue eyes in a weathered face greeted him when he opened his own, John!

“Yes Brothermine, John will be minding you for the next shift, you’ve a weekend so I suggest you two use the time constructively also Mrs Hudson is under orders to feed you both up a bit.” Mycroft froze as identical speculative expressions turned to stare him, the two clearly exhausted men were having the exact same thought so clearly he perceived it as a stereo announcement of their collective scepticism that anyone could ever hold Martha Hudson under orders but Mycroft already knew that fact and rolled his eyes at them both before departing, his day had been tiresome enough already…

_“Dr Watson please, you and my brother are both at the ends of your respective ropes, my sources state you been drinking more heavily than usual and a clinic salary will not sustain your current living situation.” Mycroft swallowed his nerves at the chilling steel in John’s suddenly flat eyes. “Sherlock will not relapse, he has never used as long as you have been in his life" Mycroft continued more quietly. “You know he was not responsible John, I cannot imagine your loss but I know we both stand to loose everything now.” He placed a thin folder on his desk and watched John Watson snatch it up, clearly intending to check the drug levels in his brother’s blood stream and stopping short…_

John watched Mycroft leave and remembered the blood work he’d been shown; Sherlock was clean, malnourished, dehydrated, his body producing far too much cortisol and almost no serotonin… Sherlock was clean, but he was still dying and Mary was not his fault. John turned to carry his overnight bag upstairs from where Mycroft had left it just outside the door when a quiet rumble stopped him. “What did he say, how did he get you to come here?”

John looked like he hadn’t slept for days, he’d clearly been drinking heavily but here he was to look after Sherlock. Sherlock stood and carefully approached the grieving man that his brother had no doubt bullied into attending to him, Mycroft was shameless. “Your blood work” John’s response halted his advance. “I'm clean, you don't have to stay if you’d rather not” He said quietly but John’s face showed the truth, Mycroft had shown John all of his blood work. “Medical records are confidential” He murmured to the ground, a relapse always cost him his privacy for a time, but to show that report to John, a doctor, was hatefully manipulative on his brother’s part.

“I know, but I’m your doctor Sherlock and your friend” John took his bag upstairs as the tension was building too rapidly in the lounge. He took a few moments to collect himself and headed back down stairs. Sherlock was making tea, the lab had been removed from the kitchen and John watched quietly as Sherlock stood rigid with tension and pain before the kettle. “It’s not your fault, Mary I mean. It’s not your fault" Sherlock had turned to face him now and John felt his stomach contract at the marks he had left on his best friend's face. “I don’t actually blame you for Mary… I’m sorry I hurt you! God Sherlock I owe you so many apologies, for blaming you, and hurting you, and shutting you out.” John felt the tears rise in his eyes and let them go, he could let his best friend witness his heart. “I’ve been so alone, so adrift, I just had nothing left! Then I read that report and I realised I could loose everything again, I could loose you!” John lost his voice at the thought and Sherlock carefully moved to embrace him.

Sherlock was exhausted and still recovering but he held John like he might break, fingers sliding carefully against cropped grey hairs, because if John Watson shattered Sherlock knew he would be lost too. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you" He whispered into John’s shoulder and closed his eyes over his own tears. John clung to him and they just held each other up. “I’ve got you" John tight voice whispered back into his ear. “I’ve got you and we're going to get you well again Okay? No more leaving?” Sherlock nodded, it was all okay now because John was here and there would be no more leaving. The kettle started to whistle at him and he took a deep breath.

“Just the two of us against the rest of the world?” John smiled at the memory. “Just the idiotic bits for now okay? Till we're all recovered?” Sherlock huffed a laugh at that. “They're all idiotic bits John" and he had to agree but for now there would be tea and just the two of them.


End file.
